


The Vex

by fluffy_papaya



Series: Scattered [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Almost death, Fae Deals, Mild instances of body horror, Out of Body Experiences, this is Not a good time with scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: The Vex are not kind. The Vex are not cruel.
Relationships: John | BdoubleO100 & GoodTimesWithScar, TinfoilChef & GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Scattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082057
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	The Vex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadeSwift99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSwift99/gifts).



The Vex are not kind.

Scar has been trapped in his own mind for hours days weeks, shriveled up in a frozen pile of humanity as his own thoughts crumble around him.

He’s so cold. That’s the thing about the Vex- they’re cold, and he quietly remembers the first time he and Cub had summoned them. His teeth had chattered for a solid week afterwards, no matter how much hot cocoa he drank.

He can faintly hear things outside of his own bubble- memories, perhaps? Maybe whats happening to his body- maybe what the Vex are doing with his body. He worries, for a second, when he hears Bdubs’ muffled sob, but he remembers his deal with the Vex.

Him, in exchange for all of his friends.

He’s not worth all the Hermits.

There’s a painful, screeching noise, muffled before it makes it to him, but the Vex purrs, soothes him, shows him the shower of purple sparks and the vanishing outline of a dragon.

For the Vex may not be kind, but they are not cruel either.

Thin but strong wings guide his body back to the ground, and the Vex guide him to the forefront of his mind again.

_ But it was a deal. _

_ It was. So say goodbye. _

He lands back in his body- groaning at the sudden chill that fills his bones, the way newfound fangs dig into his lip and claws curl into his fists.

He can hear Bdubs and TFC- not them, but their heartbeats.

Their souls.

The quiet culmination of what made them them, thrumming in his head and sending him sinking to the ground, leaning against the bedrock portal with a soft sigh as he stares at his ruined body, what the Vex have turned him into.

_ Say goodbye. _

Scar isn’t sure he’ll be able to.

There is a gentle sigh in the back of his mind, the Vex still there as it listens to his roundabout thoughts.

“...Scar?”

Bdubs- cautiously moving across the endstone, like Scar was a scared animal. Maybe he was. Maybe he was just a scared mob, but he still managed to lift his head to look at Bdubs.

“Hey, buddy.” His friend mumbles, crouching next to him. “Nice work, killing that dragon. Was that all you?”

Bdubs isn’t stupid- Scar’s skin is  _ blue. _

“Hey, kid.”

TFC has arrived at his other side, but the server gramps isn’t smiling. He’s crouched next to Scar, he’s holding his clawed hand, but no smile reaches his lips, turning his joyful face distant.

“You still in there?”

_ Barely _ .

_ The Vex are patient, Scar. _

“Barely.” Scar croaks- and all three of them wince at the shrill cadence to his tone, so  _ vex _ in nature. “They’re- they’re letting me say goodbye.”

“Oh.” Bdubs blinks rapidly, but tears are still falling down his face. “Okay.”

It’s awkward, to say the least, but Scar pushes past to give them a watery smile.

“Tell Cub to take care of Jellie, wherever she is, okay?”

TFC claps him on the shoulder with his free hand, nodding firmly.

“Sure thing, kid.”

“And- and tell Iskall thank you. Same with Wels, I never would’ve met any of you if I hadn’t been introduced to Kingdomcraft. And just- let everyone know thank you.”

“I’ll let them know.” Bdubs sounds fierce, almost, and Scar blinks when he’s wrapped in a hug.

It’s a little uncomfortable with the wings, but Bdubs makes it work.

“Don’t forget us, alright?” TFC mutters. “Wherever these fangled Vex send ya, don’t forget about us ol’ Hermits.”

Scar nods.

They’re rushed goodbyes, hasty at best and unfulfilling at worst, but the Vex seem to think enough has been said- Scar closes his eyes when it starts to speak to him again.

_ You have more to say. _

_ The rest of my life. But that’s not the deal we made, so I gotta be okay with what I told them. _

_ The deal has not been fulfilled. _

_ Please don’t drag this out. Please don’t make me stay longer if I still have to go. It’s cruel. _

The Vex buzzes impatiently.

_ There are more friends to say goodbye to. That was the deal- you for them, if you get to say goodbye. This is not kindness, Scar, nor is this cruel. This is our deal. _

And it fades back into the back of his mind again, leaving Scar with his eyes screwed shut, Bdubs held tight against him and TFC holding his hand.

Because the Vex are not kind, nor are they cruel.

The Vex are simply fair.

**Author's Note:**

> behold! the culmination of like, an hour of blindly typing into a Google doc and pulling fae bullshit out of my ass! also cat cuddles.  
> Go check out the Scattered AU on Tumblr- @hermitcraftheadcanons, run by @shadeswift99. It’s a great time, we’re all having a lovely angst fest and I have found my people  
> If you think something needs to be added to the tags, let me know! If not, let me know what you thought? Thanks for reading, have a great night!


End file.
